Bravest Man I Knew
by BloodCharm
Summary: What happens when Snape's body is brought to the Great Hall? How will people react? What will they think? Reup loaded, I always have everythin sumshed together, but I fixed it, so it should be eaiser to read. Please R&R. SNAPE DIED FOR NO REASON!


Everyone was in the Great Hall looking at all the people that had died during the final battle. Harry noticed someone carrying a body off in the distance. He wasnt sure who it was, but he had a good idea, Severus Snape. The man had been killed by Voldemort, he thought Snape owned the Elder Wand, but he didnt. He only killed Dumbledore, Draco disarmed him, so the wand belonged to him. Harry defeated Draco later on, so the wand belongs to him. Snape was killed by Nagini. Nagini had bitten Snape and was left to bleed to death in the Shreiking Shack. Everyone else saw Poppy carrying someones body in. When they saw who it was everyone was outraged that his body should be with the others that fought on the right side, they thought a Death Eater's body should just be diposed of.

"Do not bring his body in here! He is a Death Eater, he has no right to be brought in here and put with the bodies who fought on the right side!" yelled McGonagall.

"What? He died and your just going to dispose of his body? He fought for the right side!" yelled Harry.

"Harry...he was a Death Eater. He fought for the Drak Lord and Im sure he lost his life trying to protect him." said Mr. Weasly.

"No! He fought for our side! You dont know how much he scarifced!" He was not going to let Snape be remembered as a villian or Dumbledore's murder. Harry knew the truth and he was going to tell everyone what Snape gave up, to help win the war.

"He was a spy! Hes a traitor!" yelled Geroge. Harry hated people calling him a traitor, once Harry thought he was a traitor when he watched him kill Dumbledore, but when he saw Snape's memories he knew he was fighting to protect him.

"No! Hes not! He gave up his life! To save me! Dumbledore asked him to kill em'. Snape was a spy for our side, he loved my mother and once she was murder he no longer followed the Dark Lord. He had to pretend to hate me. He didnt tell anyone and you all hated him! He gave up more then any of us! He gave his life! Yes I know all the others that died did to. But not as much as Snape, no one gave up as much as he did!" yelled Harry.

"Why on earth would Dumbledore want Snape to kill him?" asked Hagrid.

"He was dying. His ring was poisoned and he knew he was slowly dying." said Madam Pomfre.

"He knew he was dying and he knew the Death Eaters would come for him, but Draco was suppose to kill him. Dumbledore didnt want Draco to live with the fact that he killed Dumbledore, so he asked Snape to do it." said Harry.

McGonagall stared at Snape's body, she noticed all the blood on his neck. "Howd he die?" she asked. "Nagini bit em'. Voldemort thought he owned the Elder Wand, but he didnt. Draco did, but now I own it. Snape died for no reason!" Harry was outraged, there was no reason for Snape to die. He should have tried to stop it, but instead he just watched Nagini attack Snape. Then he ran in and watched him die. "So Snape was on our side all along? Why didnt he tell us?" asked McGonagall.

"I think Dumbledore wanted to keep it between them. I guess he feared if anyone else found out they might blow his cover."

Harry looked at his fallen Potions Master, he couldnt believe he managed to hid it from everyone and he hated him. Harry felt so guilty, he didnt know any of this about Snape and he accused him of so much. Since his first year he thought Snape was truly evil, but actually he was a good guy. Everyone couldnt believe what Snape had given up.

"Then leave his body, he is a hero. Just like the rest who gave their lives." McGonagall said staring at her fallen friend. She regrets calling him a coward, they were the last words she said to him. She didnt even mean them, she was shocked they he would be a traitor. No! That wasnt the word, he was a hero, but no one knew until after his death.

She thought he would never be a spy, she thought he was always on their side. When he killed Dumbledore, she was shocked. She couldnt believe that this man, even though he always seemed odd, would do something like that for no reason. She knew the reason now. "Leave him here. He is the bravest hero of them all." she said wipeing tears from her eyes. "He was the bravest man I ever met." Harry said doing the same as everyone else, wipeing tears from his eyes. Indeed Snape was the bravest of them all and gave up the most. 


End file.
